


【TSN/ME】人间有晴天

by ChillyIsland



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: AU, Angel！Eduardo, Eduardo WAS an angel, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, human!mark, until Mark made him a human, 七夕赏花活动/25日22:00, 幽灵船起航了, 有一点黑的马总
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland
Summary: 人类Mark与他的守护天使花朵二三事
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 6





	【TSN/ME】人间有晴天

*七夕赏花/25日22:00

人类！MarkX天使！Eduardo  
不要被标题骗了这是一篇很心机的马总  
但本质上还是HE小甜饼(´･ω･`)  
——————————正文—————————

Mark·Zuckerberg第一次意识到Eduardo的存在是五岁的时候。

他低着头，一心一意在街边拍着手中的橡胶皮球。他的母亲还在厨房忙碌，炉子上炖着意式蔬菜浓汤与锅里吱吱作响的牛排令女人听不见其他声音。父亲在书房与朋友交谈，大门紧紧关上。Mark曾经渴望过那扇门后面的东西，他希望能被父亲抱进去，让他在一旁默默听着，被当作大人一样对待。

但现在，小小的男孩满心都被一个皮球占据。

书房中传来一阵爽朗的大笑吸引了孩子的注意。在Mark分心的一瞬间，球从手中逃跑，滚到了马路中央。他没有丝毫犹豫，迈着两条肉嘟嘟的小短腿追逐。

当他终于拿回了心爱的皮球，Mark咯咯笑了起来。他是那么专注地沉浸在喜悦中，以至于他忘了父母的教导，忘了及时离开，更忘了抬头看到那辆朝他轰鸣而来的汽车。

当Mark终于舍得抬起头，已经来不及了。他惊恐地看着钢铁怪物朝他奔来，过度的惊吓使他忘记了尖叫，手中的皮球也掉落滚走了。

他紧紧闭上眼，在恐惧与绝望中挣扎。然而想象中的疼痛从未到来。

最终，在漫长的等待过后，Mark终于小心翼翼地睁开一只眼，然后是另一只。  
阳光照进瞳孔令他感觉有些不舒服。当他适应了光线，Mark终于看清了眼前的状况。

他在飞——确切来说，在空中。脚下的一切看上去是那么渺小，甚至连汽车、房屋都变成一个个斑点。从未有过的新奇体验令他瞪大了双眼，很快忘记了刚才的一切。

Mark感觉到一阵失重——虽然他还不能理解什么是失重，他的心跳加速了，下方的景物越变越大，与地面的距离越来越近——直到他的双脚再次碰到坚实的大地。

他转过头，看到自己身后的人正慢慢收回手，好像在确定他已经站稳。

Mark没来得及看清对方的长相。他的内心充满了焦急与失望，眼泪从蔚蓝的眼瞳中滑落，不到十秒他就开始大声抽泣。

“球……球，”他哭得上气不接下气，依然坚持着说，“我的球……”

他听见上方传来一声叹息，这让他终于从抽泣中回过神来，抬头观察面前的人。

Mark不确定那究竟是不是一个人。对方的周身散发着淡淡的白色柔光令他有些看不清身体，但他的面容依旧清晰：棕色的卷发以及与头发颜色相衬的蜜糖一样的眼睛，纤长浓密的睫毛，高挺的鼻梁与抿成一条直线的嘴唇……

然而最吸引Mark的还是那双眼睛。那双又大又清澈透亮的眼睛，没有一丝杂质，像是盛满了世间的温柔与纯净。那让Mark无端联想到他在电视中看到过的鹿。生活在与世隔绝的森林中的鹿，精灵一样蹦跳着，留下惊鸿一瞥后甩甩耳朵，消失在深林中。

在Mark飞快想着这一切的时候，对方已经再次出现在他的面前。棕色的眼眸注视着他，而唯一吸引Mark的是对方手中的东西——他的皮球，他以为早就消失不见的宝贝。

Mark再度发出咯咯的笑声，迈着不稳的小腿向对方奔去，伸出两节肉嘟嘟的胳膊，讨要属于自己的东西。

但很快，他停下来。Mark伤心地发现随着他的向前，棕色眼眸的主人在不断后退，他们之间始终保持着距离。Mark鼓起圆嘟嘟的腮，嘴一瘪眼看又要掉泪。棕发男人看上去似乎有些着急了，他想伸出手，却又想到了什么缩回去，忽然灵机一动蹲下，将皮球放在地上轻轻一推，看着它滚向小孩。

然而Mark现在又不满足了，他不在乎那个球，再也不在乎了。也许这就是孩童的天性。现在他满心想的，都是面前这个人。他想要碰他，想要跟他说话、玩耍。

当Mark再次迈开腿向前的时候，棕发男人显然有些被吓到了。Mark眼睁睁看着对方的身后慢慢生出了什么东西——一对洁白的翅膀。他从未在其他人身上见过类似的场景，于是Mark更加好奇地向前跑去，但在还有几步之遥的时候，对方的身体已经开始变得透明，逐渐消失在空中。

棕发男人看上去有些犹豫，他伸出手似乎想要摸摸Mark的头，想要安慰他……

但最终，他无力地垂下手臂，对着Mark露出一个温柔又带着几分抱歉的笑容。随后，他消失了。

Mark眨眨眼，他不知道发生了什么，这对一个孩子来说显然太超过了。

于是他固执地站在原地盯着对方消失的地方，直到黄昏到来，母亲系着围裙，手中沾满面粉将他领回家中。

餐桌上的气氛一如既往的安静，母亲为他添上一勺汤，柔声询问Mark是否还需要其他东西。

突然，小男孩低垂着眼睛看着碗说：“…什么样的人会长翅膀？”

“妈妈，什么人会长、长翅膀？”

女人有些惊奇地看着他，她犹豫了一下，看向自己的丈夫。但对方仅仅是漫不经心地喝了一口咖啡，依旧紧盯着报纸。

她叹了口气，依旧温柔地看向小儿子：“亲爱的，我想你描述的是天使……你在哪听说的？” 在那之前Kellen从不知道，自己的孩子，五岁的小男孩会对宗教感兴趣。

Mark没有回答，他忙着在内心反复咀嚼这个词，它的发音。Angel，A-n-g-e-l

“无论在哪，Mark，都要心存敬意，好吗？天使是耶和华派来拯救需要帮助的人——”

“或者鸟人，”  
一旁拿着报纸的父亲忽然插嘴，他抬起头严肃地说着：“Mark，长着翅膀的还有鸟人，这你要知道。”

“Ede！”女人显然有些恼怒，她无奈地摇摇头，端起盘子。Mark依旧看着自己的父亲，直到对方脸上浮现出一丝促狭的笑意：“好了，好了——妈妈说的对，长着翅膀的天使……嘿，小伙子，其实他们都不存在，是不是？但别告诉妈妈，她还不知道呢。”  
“永远相信你自己，相信你看到的东西，Mark。”

“……我今天看到了一个，一个天使。”  
Mark忽然高声说着，期待地看向父母。而两个成年人仅仅是对视一眼，随后大笑起来：“噢当然了亲爱的——天使很美丽，不是吗？”

Mark敏锐地察觉到父亲母亲的态度，他们不相信他说的，不相信他看到了一个天使——而他甚至还没告诉爸妈，天使带着他飞了起来，还帮他捡回了球。

不过，现在Mark决定对此闭口不谈。他要紧紧把守自己的秘密，不对任何儿提起——那将是属于他一个人的天使。这个想法反而让小小的他更加激动起来，想想看，这个年纪的男孩有了自己的秘密，还有什么比这更令人兴奋的呢？

但那个天使再没有出现过。于是Mark也选择逐渐遗忘，忘记曾经有一个棕发棕眸的男人救过自己——直到对方下一次出现。

********************************************

Mark第二次见到天使是在他十岁的时候。

父亲刚刚花光了家里的每一分钱，为他的孩子们每人买了一台雅达利800！那个大大的带着屏幕与键盘的盒子从此成了Mark最喜欢的玩具——他一天中几乎一半的时间都趴在屏幕前，用小小的指头练习打字。

然而也正因为这样，邻里的孩子将他视作怪胎，一个宁愿待在家里也不愿去街角踢球的小怪物。孩子是最天真也最残忍的生物，他们会因为接受不了超出自己认知的事物而做出一些带来可怕后果的事情。大一点的男孩选择讥讽嘲笑，甚至埋伏在Mark回家的路上然后朝他扔石头、树枝；或是扯开他的书包，让所有东西掉出来；将他的午餐盒扔进垃圾桶……

Mark从来对此闭口不谈，他也没有告诉过爸妈，而Kellen则是接受了自己的儿子每天回家身上的污泥和淤青是跟朋友们打闹时弄出来的。

但这天发生了变化。一个男孩挑起一块石头，在Mark回家的时候用力朝他身后扔去。尖锐的棱角狠狠砸在Mark的后脑勺，令男孩一下跪倒在地上。鲜血如泉水一样流出，这一幕吓呆了其他所有人——他们尖叫着四散逃开，最终只留下Mark一个人在原地。

我应该回家去，但我站不起来。Mark一边想着一边再次尝试，他感到一阵铺天盖地的眩晕传来，这也许跟他不停流血有关系，他的头好疼……他会死吗？爸爸妈妈为什么没有发现他？……

在Mark因为失血过多晕倒的前一秒，他的眼前浮现出一阵光晕，最后落入Mark视线的是一双大大的棕色眼眸，就像山林中的鹿。

…………

当他再次睁开眼时，Mark看见了一个天使。

现在，他对这个词的认知终于不仅仅停留在发音与拼写上。Mark小心翼翼地站起来向对方靠近，棕发的天使背对着他不知道在做什么，而再次见到天使带来的兴奋与激动，令Mark忽视，或者说，暂时没有注意到他身上的伤口全都消失不见，他的衣服完好平整，甚至连一丝尘土都不染。

在他距离对方仅有三步的时候，天使终于察觉到了什么转过身来。他一点也没变，Mark紧紧盯着对方仔细观察，而那双澄澈的棕眸一如既往地落在他身上。

Mark想要更靠近一些，然而没等他行动，棕发男人的身上已经泛起了淡淡的光晕——Mark知道那代表着什么。

“等等——等一下！”

他急切地开口，而对方真的停下来，小鹿一样的眼神惊奇不已地落在他身上。

“我叫Mark，Mark·Zuckerberg…我记得你，”  
Mark依然死死盯着棕发的天使，生怕自己一旦眨眼，对方就会消失。“在我五岁那年，我想我们见过——你救了我的命，还帮我捡回了球不是吗？我还没有正式谢过你……”

天使笑了，尽管只是嘴角弧度发生微小的变化，仍然令Mark着迷不已，他刚刚觉得，自己见到了世界上最美的东西。一个天使的笑容。

“你叫什么？”

Mark迫切地渴望一个答案，但天使并不打算回答。他笑了笑，身上再度泛起光芒。但他的手上多了一样东西，一个皮球。天使安静地蹲下身，轻轻把球推向Mark。

他又要消失了。

Mark根本不理会那个向他滚来的球——他唯一在乎的是眼前的天使。“Wait——等一下！”

在不管不顾的情况下，Mark忽然伸出手上前——有一瞬间，他敢保证自己碰到了对方。他的手指接触到了天使手臂上的肌肤，指尖泛起一阵暖洋洋的温度，仿佛阳光落在上面。而对方瞪大的双眼——这次是因为惊恐，带着一点慌乱，更加肯定了他的猜测。

但下一秒，Mark失望地发现，他的整个手直接穿过了对方，天使的身体好像由透明的雾气，他根本无法触碰。

在最后一刻，Mark带着几分绝望与希望，对着快要消失的天使大喊：“我还会再见到你吗？”

棕发男人对他露出一个温柔的微笑，随后消失在他的指尖。

就像洁白的海浪瞬间击碎在岩石、黄昏最后一刻消失的日光。

Mark失望地垂下手，他的眼睛有些发烫。视线被泪水模糊，但那并不妨碍他看清地上闪着光的东西。

他走过去捡起，那是一片羽毛。一片洁白的、表面仿佛微微闪着金光的羽毛，胜过世间任何一种鸟类，甚至比最名贵的珠宝还漂亮。

Mark小心地吹去表面的浮尘，将它夹在自己的书中——但紧接着，他想了想取出，把羽毛藏在自己的胸口、最贴近心脏的位置。

********************************************

Mark第三次见到天使是在他十三岁的时候。

他的生日在游乐园度过，当同龄人选择在快餐店或是披萨屋与五六个玩伴分享一个涂着厚厚奶油的蛋糕时，Mark则在父母姐妹的陪伴下来到了游乐场。

他兴致缺缺地坐上每一个设施，然后麻木地下来。最终，Mark站在过山车前。他看着高悬的轨道，回过头没有丝毫犹豫地买票。

Mark喜欢那种感觉——直入云霄，仿佛要飞上天堂，就像他每一次在击剑比赛中打败对手一样美妙。然后在下一秒高高坠落的感觉。

在到达最高点时Mark开始思考，天使也会坠落吗，他们如何才能落入人间，那又是什么感受……

紧接着，Mark没时间考虑这些了。他听到自己的座位传来刺耳的吱呀声，当他低下头的一瞬间，恰好看到护栏上的螺丝松开、铁杆脱落一幕。

Mark的大脑一片空白，但奇异的是，他的内心十分平静，仿佛他确定任何事都不会发生，仿佛冥冥之中——

事实证明，他的想法是正确的。直到Mark带着还有些眩晕的头从过山车晃下来，自己依旧完好无损。他没有对任何人提起发生了什么，只是平静地找到负责人建议他们检查一下自己的设施。

在他跟在父母身后离开游乐园的时候，Mark突然若有所思地回过头，久久凝视着天空的方向。

他的手中握着一片泛着金光的羽毛。那是刚刚，他在身旁的座位上找到的。

…………  
当天晚上，Mark站在窗前久久凝望着夜空，他的手中握着仅有的两片羽毛不断摩挲。

“你不能这样，”  
已经进入变声期的少年用低沉生涩的声音小声说着，“你不能一次次出现在我身边，救了我的命然后消失，这不公平。”

“我甚至不知道你的名字……你是怎么来到我身边的；我都不能触碰你，或是与你交流。”

Mark忽然觉得有些委屈，他把这归结为青春期荷尔蒙分泌紊乱。他抽抽鼻子，继续对着窗外嘟囔：“今天是我的生日…我知道你是天使，你的工作不应该是满足人的愿望，或者什么之类的吗。何况，今天我有权力许愿……我想见你一面，求你了。”

顿了顿，他又小声加了一句：“求你了。”

无人回应。

窗外，只有静悄悄的月光洒在他身上。最后，小男孩只能垂下毛绒绒的一头卷发坐回床上。

他闷闷不乐地坐在床边踢踏着两腿，在半空中乱晃，直到他听到身旁传来一声叹息。

Mark惊喜地转过头，看到棕发天使不知道什么时候出现在他的床边，此刻正温柔地注视着他。

“哇哦！你、你听见我说的话了！我是说…呃，嗨！”

十三岁的少年鲜少出现如此语塞尴尬的局面，他僵直地站在原地，彷佛自己在别人家做客，对方才是主人。

男人温和地坐在原地注视着他，那双棕色的眼睛似乎要淌出蜜一样鼓励他。于是Mark深吸一口气，继续开口说道：“你听见我说的话了，对吗？你一直能听见？”

他看见床边的人犹豫着点点头。一阵激动涌上Mark的心头。

“那你能跟我说话吗？”

这次对方犹豫的时间更长了，而最终，Mark收到了一个摇头。

“求你——我甚至不知道你叫什么，也不能触碰你，更无法与你交流；但你几乎知道关于我的一切！你不能这么残忍……”

Mark的声音越来越小，最后甚至开始颤抖，他故意抽了抽鼻子，然而心跳却在加速，因为他知道——

“……我叫Eduardo。”

Bingo！

Mark是个狡猾的对手，即便只有十三岁，他已经很好地掌握如何利用自身条件来获取优势。

他带着惊喜猛地抬头，满足地看向那个天使，Eduardo。

“你好wardo……等等，你可以跟我说话？我一直以为——”

“需要付出一些代价的，”  
Eduardo叹了口气，温和地打断少年未说出口的话，连同对方一肚子疑问，“好了，Birthday boy，你的愿望实现了，不是吗？那么……”

Mark预感到了接下来要发生什么，对方又要消失了。

“等等！”他急急地开口，然而Mark并不知道自己要说什么，“再…多陪我说几句话可以吗？”

他看见天使脸上浮现出挣扎的神色，于是Mark不动声色地低下头，继续添一把火：“反正你已经跟我说话了…无论你们有什么规矩现在已经打破了，为什么不再陪我一会呢？”

他的声音现在变得更加可怜：“我在学校没什么朋友……我只是想与人接触，知道自己并不是孤独的。”

当那双鹿一样的眼睛再次充满着温柔，Mark知道他赢了。无所不能的天使似乎在识辨人类的谎言时并不那么灵光，或者说根本是面前的棕发男人过于善良：“好吧…Mark，你想让我陪你说些什么呢？”

“well……你是一个天使对吧？就像，我的专属天使那样？”

“是的。从某种意义上，可以这么理解。”

“好吧…但为什么呢？我是说，为什么是你，为什么是我？”

“Father's decision.”

…………

Mark与Eduardo说了很多，有些对方说的话他根本不能理解，他同样也不在乎。十三岁的少年只是以一种，称得上贪婪的目光反复打量着面前的人。

当卧室钟表的指针划向数字九，Eduardo站了起来，“我想这对今天来说足够了——再见，Mark。”

Mark还想再说些什么，但Eduardo已经摸清了他的意图：“青少年需要充足的睡眠，不然会长不高的。”  
Eduardo满意地看着个头还不到自己肩膀的Mark脸色显而易见地阴沉下去。他的身体逐渐泛起光芒，在天使离开之前，Mark提出了今天最后一个要求：“我希望以后能更多地看到你，可以吗？”

天使露出了一个笑容，在他给出任何一个字的回答之前，消失了。

…………

当天晚上，Mark入睡之前在他的枕边发现了一根泛着淡淡银光的羽毛。

他若有所思地捻起来，在手中把玩了许久后，珍而重之收到一个盒子里，就像之前的两次一样。

现在，Mark有些明白Eduardo所说的一定代价是什么了。

***********************************************

“神明每帮助一个人，便会失去一根羽毛

那听上去很浪漫对不对，可是从没有人问过，如果他失去了全部的羽毛会发生什么。”

“Mark，你确定不去参加八点的新生晚会吗？我说真的，那是我们认识彼此最好的机会！”

“No，thanks. 我不觉得一群人像商场里的货物一样，被摆在同一个大厅坐上三个小时，最终在大脑里的激素分泌失衡条件下开始交谈有什么值得浪费时间的意义。”

Mark坐在柯克兰宿舍中目不转睛地盯着屏幕，手边摆满了红牛罐子，“但是你跟Dustin好好享受。”

Chris有些无语地站起来，他已经收拾妥帖，拽着一边的同伴急不可耐打算离开。Dustin还在努力做着最后的尝试：“嘿，说不定你会遇见一个不错的姑娘！”

而对此，Mark的回应是：“出去的时候记得关上门，谢谢。”

两个人无法理解Mark，尽管他们在进入哈佛时被分到一个宿舍并且迅速成为好友，Chris与Dustin仍然不能理解Mark对社交近乎冷漠的态度，和与之相反的、对电脑无尽的热情。

他们并不知道，Mark从不需要社交。

当最终宿舍里只剩下一个人的时候，Mark终于舍得站起来。他疲惫地按按眉心，闭上眼：“wardo，I need you."

然后，就像Mark念出了什么魔咒一样，棕发的天使凭空出现在他的身边。

“说真的Mark，你不能再这样想起什么就随时呼叫我了——我的羽毛几乎要因为你变秃了！一个秃毛天使，你能想象吗？”

Eduardo抱怨着一边亮出自己的翅膀，上面的羽毛蓬松柔软，几乎看不出一些部位的斑驳。

“你可以不来的wardo，选择权从来都在你手中。”  
Mark冷静地说着，丝毫不顾对方埋怨的脸色。

“我的意思是，你应该在有重要的事情发生时叫我！现在让我们来理清，首先，'我心情不好需要别人陪伴'以及'我的电脑没电了而我没带充电线'绝对不属于重要的范畴！”

Mark耸了耸肩，他表现的毫不在意——因为自己清楚，他的天使永远不会真正对他生气，也从来不会拒绝他。

十三岁的男孩在生日那天许下的愿望成真了。从那天起Eduardo的确更多地出现在他的身边，陪他度过了许多艰难或者美好的时刻——绝大部分都是在Mark的情绪出现较大波动时；到了最后，甚至在Mark每次呼唤天使的名字，Eduardo都会如约出现。

Eduardo在有意或无意之间向Mark透露了足够多关于他们这类超自然存在的相关知识，比如普通人口中的上帝被天使称作Father，比如天使也不是全能的，比如每与被帮助的人接触一次他都会掉一根羽毛。

“……Mark，该死的——有时候我甚至觉得自己像你的仙女教母。”

Eduardo几乎在话一出口的时候就惊恐地捂住自己的嘴，但已经晚了。他绝望地看着羽翅尖上的一片漂亮羽毛摇摇欲坠，最后晃晃悠悠地飘落下来。

天使不能说脏话。

Mark从冰箱里掏出一瓶啤酒打开，回头看了看懊恼不已的天使，再次拨动着Eduardo理智的弦：“仙女教母，你要知道，那根可不是我的错。”

然后，在来自天使愤怒的目光转向他之前，Mark举起瓶子，让盛着蜂蜜色液体的透明瓶子遮住自己嘴角的笑意。

“Mark，你不能一直这样，我总认为自己做了错误的决定使你太过依赖我了——要知道我不可能永远陪着你，再……”

天使急急地刹住话头，但哈佛高材生敏锐地觉察到了：“你在说什么？”

Mark的神经在一瞬间绷紧：“什么叫不可能永远？你是天使不是吗，你会永恒存在……你应该一直在我身边。”

“呃……”  
Eduardo陷入了纠结，他似乎在思考着要不要将实话告诉对方。最终，善良的天使小心翼翼地解释：“当然，我会一直在，直到你不再需要我……”

“我永远都需要你，”Mark决然打断，钴蓝色的眼睛深深注视着对方：“wardo，我永远都需要你。”

面对人类的注视，第一次，天使选择了逃避。他移开目光垂下头：“我们换个话题。”

一根羽毛缓缓从巨大的双翅上飘落。

天使不能说谎。而现在看着明显在掩盖着什么的Eduardo，Mark很难不从心底认同这一点，因为他简直是世界上最糟糕的掩饰者。

但Mark选择尊重对方的意愿。

他从冰箱里又拿出一瓶酒。

…………

“你会喜欢这个的。”

在Mark的逼视下Eduardo发现这很难拒绝，于是他老老实实举起酒瓶放到嘴边，抿一口散发着浓郁气息的液体。这是他第一次尝试这种人类酿造的东西，他记得自己模模糊糊听说过，尽管对酒没有明确的取舍，仍有人将它称作撒旦的口水。

well，其实这还不赖。

Eduardo想着，这次他主动凑过去喝一口，金黄色的液体散发着淡淡的麦芽香气，他记得彷佛在一切的开端，在最初的时候他也曾闻到过类似的气味，但他说不上来最初究竟是什么时候了……

当Mark最终发现天使的目光开始游离，他放下了手中不曾动过一口的啤酒。

“wardo？Are you still with me?"

天使没有回应，只是微笑地看着他。Mark彻底放下心来。他凑近对方，然后伸出手——现在，他能触碰天神了。

Mark丝毫不在意身边簌簌落下的羽毛，他紧紧盯着神智不怎么清明的天使，用几乎诱骗的语气说：“wardo，告诉我，你刚才说的是什么意思？”

“……什么？”  
Eduardo的反应甚至比平常都慢了不少，他迟钝地眨眨眼，似乎理解不了对方话中的意思。

“你说你不会永远存在，那是什么意思？”  
Mark像耐心的猎人一样，继续诱导着对方：“你会消失吗，wardo，你要选择抛下我吗？那发生在什么时候？”

“……当你不再需要我的时候，我能感觉到，就在最近这几年。呃…并且，我不会消失……”

“我会无处不在；我会与你更加接近，与所有我曾经帮助过的人更加接近；所有的天使在完成自己的任务后会回到天堂，我们会成为一束光，成为呼吸的空气，海洋的浪……”

“什么？”  
Mark在一瞬间提高了自己的声音，在他自己都未曾注意的情况下。事实上他完全不在乎，甚至不管这是否会让天使恢复清醒，“你是说——你会死？！这就是你，你们的结局？”

“忙着关爱众生、在放弃了那么多、失去了那么多之后，你居然告诉我，这就是你他妈的该死的结局？死亡？”

迎着Eduardo不赞同的目光，Mark并不打算停下，他只感到一阵出离的愤怒，莫名其妙，“别跟我说什么永生——那是胡扯！这一切简直，简直就像是骗你去奉献自己的生命一样！”

…………

他们的谈话在那晚戛然而止。最终，Eduardo无奈地低声留下一句“你需要冷静下来”后，歪歪扭扭地离开了。

***********************************************

Mark变得更加忙碌了。他脸上的笑容越来越少，最后干脆消失不见；他将全部的精力放在构建属于自己的王国上。

在那场不愉悦的交谈过后，他又陆陆续续见到了天使几次，Mark全都冷眼相待。最近的一次是在他跟未来的合伙人Sean见面后，Eduardo在Mark刚离开派对时出现在他的身旁，表达了对他的忧虑以及，希望他远离Sean，因为他身上有“魔鬼的味道”。

对此，Mark仅仅冷淡地说：“至少他还是人类——不会在一秒之内消失的人类。”

天使沉默了，连同他身上的光芒一并暗淡下去。

在那之后，Eduardo再没有出现在Mark面前。

直到Mark的二十二岁生日。

…………

当棕发的天使带着柔和的表情来到Mark身旁，当Mark看到对方近乎抱歉的神色，他立马明白将要发生什么事了。

“不……不！”

Mark感到愤怒，他坚决地看着Eduardo：“你不许离开，不许离开我！”

“Mark，我知道这对你来说很困难。相信我，那对我亦然；如果有可能，我多么希望自己会记得你……”

“难道你就不能为了什么理由，为了一个人选择留下吗？”

有一瞬间，Mark几乎以为会从对方口中听到一个名字，他甚至带着恳切与乞求地望着对方、渴望看到天使说出那个音节。

但他没有。

Eduardo只是摇摇头，那双棕色的眼眸在一瞬间似乎又变得澄澈起来。不含一丝杂质的眼睛看着Mark，“我会以最大的喜悦，怀着谦卑迎接。那是Father对我们的爱。（I embrace my ending with most delight and humble, for that is the love from Father.) ”

“Mark，It's gonna be okay.” Eduardo的声音是那么温柔，就像在六月的夏天用蜂蜜浇在了棉花糖上。

“When everything is over, you won't even remember me."

“你会继续成长，经历一个正常人该拥有的一切；”

“你会遇到一个好姑娘，成就一番事业，拥有幸福美满的家庭；”

“你会遇到挫折与磨难，荆棘与毒蛇；你会迷失方向甚至无力前行，但那都没关系。”

“最终，你会重新找回自己的航线，你会沿着人生定下的轨迹向前，一如既往。”

“没有你，我该怎么做到这一切？”  
Mark的声音开始颤抖，他急切地打断，然而天使依旧带着柔和的声音继续说下去，“——而你会知道我永远都在。你不会记得我，你从不知道我的存在。”

“但你会知道，我永远都在你的身边。”

…………

我见主坐在高高的宝座上，他的衣裳垂下，遮满圣殿。其上有撒拉弗侍立。各有六个翅膀。用两个翅膀遮脸，两个翅膀遮脚，两个翅膀飞翔。❶

Eduardo的身上泛起光芒，在他要将手覆上Mark的额头之前，这个他庇佑了一生的孩子，现在的青年沉默地看向他，提出了最后一个要求。

“让我看看你的翅膀。”  
“求你了。”

Eduardo的眼前出现了一片幽深的海洋，他从来无法拒绝那片深沉的钴蓝色。尽管里面的灼热让他不敢直视面对。

最终，天使静静地垂下手臂。

…………

Mark站在原地握紧了拳头。在他的面前，Eduardo正在小心、缓慢地脱//下上身的衣服。最开始他的动作有些迟缓，然而天使脸上的表情是那么纯净无暇，没有一丝一毫的羞涩与不妥，彷佛他正在做惯了侍奉主的举动。

现在，他就像油画中那些天使一样——不，他的wardo比画更美。Mark想着，看向对方露出chi luǒ的胸膛，Eduardo的眼睛半阖，浓密的棕色睫毛在脸颊投下一片阴影；在他的身后，一对巨大、纯白的翅膀，轻轻颤抖。

Mark看着跟他五岁时见过一模一样的翅膀，忽然皱起了眉：“你的翅膀怎么了？”

这不对。那双翅膀看上去完美无缺，羽毛丰满华丽，闪着淡淡的银光，一如教堂中绘出的一般。

但Mark知道，这不是Eduardo本来的样子。他的天使帮助了那么多的人包括他在内，不可能拥有这么完美的羽翼。

“……你不会想看见它的，那很丑——”

“我想，”

Mark打断了天使未说完的话，坚定地注视着对方。“我想看，我想看你，本来的你，无论什么模样。”Eduardo微微叹了口气，他的翅膀开始闪烁出光芒——当一切散去，Mark终于见到了天使真正的模样。

斑驳、残破的翅膀，绝对称不上美丽，更与教堂壁画中的模样相去甚远。肉翼完全裸露在外，上面的羽毛更是所剩无几，唯一还坚持颤巍巍存在的几根更是暗淡无光，透明的薄膜连接着骨骼与肌肉。

Mark着迷一般伸出手去抚摸那对翅膀，Eduardo没有避开。

现在，在Mark的眼中，没有什么比眼前的景象更美的。

“我听说，天使是没有性别的。告诉我wardo，那是真的吗？”

Eduardo眨眨眼，纯洁的天使还没有意识到对方话语中隐含的狎昵，一本正经地解释：“嗯…事实上可以选择并向Father提出，但一开始我们并没有意识到选择性别有什么意义，所以大部分包括我都没有——”

他的话被Mark突如其来的拥抱打断了。大胆的人类从身后搂住Eduardo纤瘦的腰肢，尖削的下巴搭在对方颈窝处。Mark微微侧过毛茸茸的脑袋，他的嘴唇停在距离对方耳廓仅仅一寸的地方：“我从没见过。父亲告诉我，永远相信自己，相信你见到的东西……我需要亲眼见到才能相信你。” “让我检查一下，wardo。” 当那双常年敲击键盘的手越来越放肆，最终紧贴在Eduardo腰侧的肌肤上，他终于涨红了脸意识到眼前人类话语中的意思。 “我不允许你奉献出自己——像个圣人一样最终回归天堂，成为完美达到自己的天命。我要弄脏你，玷污你；我会让你体验到疼痛，感受堕落的快乐，拥有数不清的污点；你会生病、受伤、长出皱纹与白发最后自然死去，化作一抔黃土；你不再是无所不能、完美无缺的天神。” “你会体验到爱而不得的痛苦，感受失去的悲伤，经历灵魂消逝的恐惧与绝望；” “我要让你变成人。” Mark紧紧攥住天使的翅膀，下达了他的审判。 ………… Eduardo的意识开始变得恍惚，他的身上仿佛着了火一般变得滚烫，面前正在渎神的人类，手指每划过一寸肌肤都为天使带来一阵颤抖。 他应该感到愤怒与耻辱，在他丰满的臀肉被挤压直到溢出指间，胸前可怜的两点正在被粗暴地碾压摩擦，他吟诵圣音、每日祷告的嘴唇涌入大量带着功能性饮料气味的呼吸，而他那双被上帝赐福过、闪着银光的翅膀，现在正被人类牢牢抓在手中。天使全身上下唯一的着力点变成了身后羞于启齿的部位，只有一对无力的翅膀，堪堪垂到地面。 Eduardo有些绝望地发现，尽管无法看见，他依旧能觉察到自己的灵魂正在被一点点染上污黑；他离那片圣洁的土地越来越遥远，而且更令他恐惧的是，他对这一切无能为力。 他从来不怕疼痛，能够忍受各种折磨；但没人教过他，该如何抵抗愉悦？ ………… 我是否身处地狱？ Eduardo恍恍惚惚地想着，他被扯住翅膀，从身后狠狠进入，空气中的高温将汗珠都蒸发殆尽，一切都是那么模糊不清。 只有身后那具灼热的身躯，带来他全部的感官。 “wardo，你里面好舒服。天使都是贞洁的，也许这就是为什么……嘿，想知道我第一次做那种梦见到了什么吗？猜一猜，你一定可以猜到的。” 纯洁的天使迷茫地瞪大了眼睛，过了好久他才意识到对方在说什么，而Mark话中的含义让天使的身体染上一层粉红。 “跟现在的场面差不多，我在亵渎神明。” ………… 我是否来到天堂？ 乳尖被重重地拧了一把，Eduardo猝不及防惊叫出声，随后察觉到了什么恐惧地捂住自己的嘴，然而这一切没有逃过身后人的注意。 “怎么了wardo，你在害怕吗？” Mark故意凑近，压低了声音：“你怕Father听到你的声音，发现你的不忠，见证你失去贞洁，对吗？” 天使拼命摇着头，似乎这样就能否认一切的发生，而身后的人就像恶魔一样，下定决心打破他的一切幻想。 “可你回不去了。即便我今天没有操你……你的翅膀早就飞不起来了，不是吗？你是不是帮助了太多的人，羽毛已经凋落殆尽，从我十八岁见到你时它就再也飞不起来了，对吧？我记得就是从那时起再没看到你挥舞翅膀……” “wardo，你的羽毛有多少根是为我掉落？我猜一定很多是不是，因为你喜欢我，最喜欢我，所以才会一次又一次在我呼唤你的时候出现，甚至接受我的触碰……” “因为你爱我。” ………… “wardo，难道你还没有发现吗？” Mark抱着对方颤抖的身体叹息，“你早就是我们的一员，从你的心脏在看到我时开始跳动的那一刻起。” “我从未扯掉你的翅膀。一切都是你自己做出的选择。” ………… 从我们认识之初，你就一直在保护我； 然而你还未意识到，我必须离开你的羽翼、才能保护你。 你存在于世上，因为天父对我们的爱；而因为你，我得以存在。 当Eduardo的翅膀终于完全失去光芒，开始止不住地颤抖起来，Mark才最终喘息着释放。 羽翼变成了无数碎片，最终化作点点星光，渐渐消失在空气中。 Mark满足地抱着怀中的人类，最后在对方的肩膀留下一个深深的齿痕。 

***********************************************

Mark设想过无数种Eduardo醒来后对方的反应，但当它真正发生的时候依旧超乎了Mark的预料。

当他早早起来抱着心爱的笔电正在处理工作邮件的时候，过度专注使Mark忽略了旁边人的异动，直到他听见一声愤怒的吼叫炸响在耳边：“Mark！！”

下一秒，他心爱的笔电就腾空而起，然后飞快地落下，撞到坚硬的桌角成了碎片。

Mark受到了惊吓，他猛地抬起头，用力过猛导致卷毛上的耳机随着甩头的动作掉到了肩膀上。

“见鬼的——你他妈的都做了什么？！”

Mark装作有些茫然的样子地抬起头看向对方：“wardo，你说脏话了。”

“Nobody cares now！！”

Eduardo愤怒地瞪着对方，而他身上的种种痕迹甚至还没完全消退，浑身上下仅仅披了一条床单。Mark毫不掩饰地打量着面前的人，心情忽然变得愉悦了。

站在他面前的不过是一具血肉之躯，不再是无所不能，也再也不会保护他。

恰恰相反，他现在可以肆无忌惮地在对方身上留下痕迹，而不必担心瞬间消失的无影无踪。

“你这个混蛋！！看你做了什么——我真是见鬼了！”

Mark歪起头，一副好脾气的样子看着对方，然而二十多年的相处让Eduardo现在即便失去了所有能力，也能一眼看出对方内心的得意。这令他更加愤怒了。

“操你，Zuckerberg.”  
Eduardo转过身去，不客气地扯开Mark的衣柜开始寻找几件衣服。他从来不需要凡人的东西蔽体，但那从现在开始改变了。

Mark沉默地看着对方套上自己的衣服：帽衫短了一截，挂在对方身上露出肚脐，下身的长裤更是变成了七分裤。

“操//你的Zuckerberg，你他妈简直就是发育不健全！”

很显然，愤怒到了极点的前任天使在禁忌被打破之后变得肆无忌惮，宣泄着自己的怒火。Mark却对这一切很满意，他的天使坠入凡间，不再像以前那样高高在上，不食人间烟火。这带给他一种真实感与满足。

“你不应该嘲笑人与生俱来的特点，这不符合你的教义，”  
Mark冷静地指出，“并且，尽管我不介意wardo，我建议你最好还是控制一下自己，毕竟我相信，你的Father依旧能够听到。”

出乎意料，Eduardo居然真的不再辱骂Mark。他平静地看着对方，脸上甚至泛起了微笑。即便失去了上帝的庇佑，Mark依然觉得那是他见过最美的微笑。

随后，最美的微笑狠狠给了他一拳，正好打在那张脸上。

***********************************************  
“这让你感觉好点了吗？”

Eduardo看着那张顶着一只淤青眼睛，偏偏脸上还是一副无所谓神情的人，一时间不知道自己是该继续还是该想尽一切恶毒的方式嘲笑对方。

“不，我甚至想再来一下。”

听到这Mark警惕地向后退了几步，犹豫了一下后故作坚强镇定地回答：“如果那能让你感觉好一点，请吧。”

不得不说，现在他开始有些怀念曾经温柔的天使了。

Eduardo看着眼前的人，不知不觉忽然联想到那个满心满眼都是皮球的五岁孩子。那时候的Mark是那么可爱，他在见到对方的第一眼就深深被那双纯净的蓝眼睛吸引——当然，那种心情类似于人类见到动物幼崽，他仅仅觉得Mark很可爱，像个瓷娃娃，甚至比丘比特还要惹人喜欢——这可是很高的赞美了，要知道Father最喜欢的就是丘比特。

所以，当他现在看着面前的卷毛混蛋，Eduardo突然有些无力，他甚至幼稚地想抓着对方的肩膀摇晃大吼：“不许长大！” 或者“你把那个可爱的孩子弄到哪去了？！”

至于这份最初的、纯粹来自于外表的喜爱在二十多年的陪伴下究竟发酵成了什么，Eduardo现在可没有心情深究。

所以，他只是冲着对方翻了个大大的白眼：“得了吧Mark，我可没心情陪你像小孩子一样。”

顿了顿，他依旧有些不甘心地补充道：“尽管你做了这种、这种事，背叛了我！”

“嘿！那不公平！”  
令他意外的是，Mark突然出声反驳：“你不能这么说——我从未背叛你！”

Mark在Eduardo向他投来的死亡凝视下不自觉抖了一下，也许是联想到自己眼睛上的淤青是怎么来的，但他仍然坚持说下去：“我说过，你的翅膀是在每一次回应我的时候，一点一点消失的……”

“那也许你考虑过不要遇到一点小事就他妈的叫我吗？比如不要把我当成备忘录、即将迟到时送你去上课的便捷工具或者充电器？！”

“不，”  
这次，Mark坚定地摇摇头，凝视着对方：“即使我不呼唤，或者你选择不出现在我面前，我不认为结局会有什么变化。承认吧wardo，你无法抗拒眼下场面的到来；你属于人类；你永远不会拒绝我——”

说到这，Mark忽然又有些得意起来：“因为你爱我，不是吗？”

“那见鬼的不是重点！”  
Eduardo能感受到自己现在已经开始尖叫了：“重点是我！即便我要放弃一切，那也应该是我的选择！你不能代替我擅自作出决定！”

Mark沉默了。

“等等，你的意思是——你发火的理由不是我做了什么，而是谁来做这件事？”

当Eduardo最终听着自己的呼吸重归平静，对面的卷毛才再度开口：“好吧……我承认我没有考虑过你，考虑你的感受——这点我向你道歉。但是你要明白wardo，我并不对自己的行为后悔。即便我知道你爱我，即使有百分之九十九点九的把握，我不能拿你去冒险，来博弈那百分之零点一的可能性。”

“你明白吗，我会不惜一切代价将你留下的……并且，从你刚才的话我是不是可以下一个结论……”

说到这，Mark一本正经地看着对方，借此来掩盖自己狂跳的心：“你是要留下的，对吗？即便我没有——”

“是的！”  
Eduardo急急地打断Mark，防止他再说出什么令天使脸红的话，“是的，你这混蛋……我敢打赌你现在的心跳一定加快了对不对，就像你还是个孩子的时候每一次试图撒谎，”

前任天使小声嘟囔着，不情不愿地被露出一丝微笑的人类拥入怀中：“真见鬼……我想念那个时候的Mark。”

“没关系，”  
Mark毫不在意地耸耸肩，忽然想起来什么，低下头笑了：“你可以把我想像成我们第一次相遇的样子。我知道你最喜欢那个时候的我。”

“而我并不介意那样，操你。”

说完，Mark歪着脑袋舔舔嘴唇，坦然接受Eduardo不可思议的眼神以及愤怒的大喊：“Mark！你一天到晚都在想些什么？！我简直无法想象——我最初遇见的那个蓝眼睛小天使长大后会变得…会变成一个恶魔！”

“wardo，我想你记错了。”  
Mark冷静地搂过对方，“你才是天使（You are the Angel)。”顿了顿，他又故作不经意地补充：“曾经是（were）。”

而我，我从来都身处地狱之中。

“所以，你一直以来都在倾听我的心跳？”

“没错。只是工作需要——我要确保你的安全什么的……”

“那你的'工作'真的非常出色，wardo……嘿，我突然想到一个问题。”

“什么？”

“在天堂可看不到这样的晴天，对吧？”

Eduardo闻言抬起头，认真地看向外面。加州的阳光从远处的地平线缓缓撒了一路，仿佛金子般铺满了他们的房间。这以前曾是离他最近的风景，随时可见，一年如此，甚至比人间还要灿烂；如果愿意，他甚至可以随时触碰阳光，或是直视太阳。但那时他从未注意过，他满心都想到的是侍奉主。现在……

“是，是的。天堂没有这么好的晴天。”

…………

“wardo，我们好像没在你是人类的时候做过……”

“别傻了Mark，”  
Eduardo看着像只垂头丧气的大狗一样耷拉着脑袋的天才，忽然狡黠地笑了：“做那种事，不需要理由。”

他轻轻趴在对方耳边，让热气吹过Mark裸露在外的每一寸肌肤。

窗外，依旧是晴天。

——————————end————————

注❶：出自《以赛亚书》


End file.
